


But You Knew

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Sam and Dean are in love with each other and have long since decided to let themselves. But when Dean sleeps with Cas, what will happen?





	But You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd person POV but it's Sam  
> Also I just got a Tumblr so if you guys want you can follow me. I'm illgodownwithmyships

You knew before he told you. Not because Cas had come to you, his guilt overwhelming,  his need for absolution from you too great to ignore. He had, to be fair, but you'd suspected before that. It was the way Dean oscillated between needing to touch you every moment and being unable to. The way that he avoided talking about Cas and made excuses for you not to call him. In the way that he had lately done sweet romantic things for you. They might've been kind gestures, but for some reason you had been reminded of the guy Jess dated before you, of the black eyes and the gifts that always seemed to follow them. You trust your gut, so you trust that he isn't trying to woo you or some such thing.

And really, you've been afraid of this for years.

You hadn't  _known_ until Cas came to you, but you'd known.

Now, as Dean stands facing away from you, the words coming out haltingly, tremulously, quietly you know what he's about to say. And by God, you're going to make him say it.

"I slept with Cas." He finally gets out.

You close your eyes, "I know."

You expect him to spin and face you in his surprise and he doesn't disappoint. You can't believe he didn't know you knew. You'd been distant, failing to return his touch. Every time you got the hotel room you asked for two beds. You thought he'd catch on. You thought that's why he was coming clean now.

"How?"

"I guess the official answer is that Cas told me," you answer, "but you've been acting odd for nearly a month. I figured it out."

"I swear I didn't mean to, Sam."

He sounds so sincere but you almost scoff. "Really? How does one _accidentally_ fuck somebody? I'm confused. Can you elaborate? Did you trip? What?"

"It just happened."

"That's not  _good enough!"_  

"I'm sorry." His shoulders drop and you're pretty sure he's crying.

It makes you hesitate for one long moment before saying, "That isn't good enough either."


End file.
